Haunting Passion
by AkashaReflections
Summary: After being away from Japan for over a year, Hazuki Ogino is back, trying to live her live once again. However, being back in this all to familiar town brings back memories....and the residual feelings that are still attached to them.


She walked briskly towards her first class, wishing that she had just rolled over and answered the doorbell the first time that morning. She'd only been attending this school for a little over a month and already she'd been in detention several times because of her tardiness. She skidded around the corner only to run into someone head on, the skulls making a sickening cracking noise as they came into contact with one another.

"OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed, her face turning a bright shade of red as she began scrambling around on the ground. She couldn't believe her clumsiness as she scooped up each individual paper that had fallen out of her notebook. "I am so sorry!" she cried, her face becoming more and more heated as she wished this person would just say something.

"It's alright, no harm done," a gentle voice called extending a hand down to her. Her face continued to warm as she realized who that voice belong to. It was Yugi, who sat in front of her in every class they had together. She couldn't bear to face him now, not with the way she had just been floundering on the floor like a complete idiot. She cursed herself mentally as she scrambled to get to her feet, hoping to make a quick getaway from this awkward situation.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced," the boy said cheerfully, smiling down at the blushing girl. "My name is Yugi Motou, and you are?" His bright purple eyes looked over the mussed appearance of the girl who stood before him.

She froze. For once in her life, Hazuki Ogino found herself at a complete loss for words. Sure, she had always been described as shy, but never before had she frozen up in a situation like this. She stared down at his extended hand for a brief moment before darting down the hall once more, hearing the late bell sound as she burst through the sliding door of her class.

"Hazuki, you're late…..again." the professor said with a heavy sigh from a desk at the front of the room as he scribbled this note down in his book. "I'll be seeing you in detention once again today." His announcement caused an eruption of snickers to fill the room. She blushed, hearing all of the kids in her class laugh at her and made her way to her assigned seat at the back of the third row.

The professor finished writing his notes for the morning and stood from the large desk, making his way over to the chalkboard. "Alright class, if you will please turn in your books to page…"

"Sorry I'm late Professor!" Yugi said cheerily as he slid open the door and made his way into the silent classroom, sneaking a confused glance at Hazuki before taking his rightful seat in front of her.

"Mr. Motou, please be sure that you are on time from now on!" the irritated older gentleman grunted, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "To be honest, I think Miss Ogino may be having a negative effect on you." he said with a slight chuckle.

This caused Hazuki's face to turn bright red once more as her classmates continued to chuckle at her expense. She ducked behind Yugi's hair, hoping to save herself even more embarrassment as she waited for this day to come to an end.

Hazuki drifted in and out of the professor's lecture, barely managing to keep herself entertained by doodling in her notebook.

Suddenly, a piece of paper flopped onto her desk, with her name scribbled on it in messy blue ink. She cocked her head to the side before opening the piece of paper and reading the contents.

"U R HOTT!" was written across the inside of the paper in big, bold block letters. This small statement was enough to set Hazuki's over reactive blush mechanism off once again as she gazed around the room, looking for the source of the note.

A goofy looking blond, who she knew to be Jounouchi a friend of Yugi's, grinned broadly at her, pointing at the letter resting on her desk. She could feel her skin growing hotter as she turned her chocolate gaze back to the letter, crumbling in her hands and tossing it in the basket behind her. She self consciously tucked her jacket around her torso, hoping to hide the curves that he had obviously noticed.

She silently cursed herself for taking her jacket off in the first place, which had exposed her abnormally large chest to the world. Even with her breasts being taped in place, she had enough curves to make any girl jealous. There was one thing she had hated most about coming to Japan, and that was wearing the uniforms. In America, she would have never had this problem because she would have been allowed to wear baggy clothes to hide her figure. Now, here she was in a new school, dressed as if she were some sort of sailor with every curve she had ever tried to hide exposed for the entire world to see.

'I just wish this day were over…' she told herself silently in her head as she placed her forehead to the cold desk surface. Allowing her mind to wander freely once more, she roamed over the situation that had taken place between she and Yugi just moments before. She chuckled at herself slightly, remembering the way she had just frozen up before one of the nicest guys in school.

Why couldn't she have just been brave enough to speak to him? Since she had started attending this school, she had thought of speaking to the soft spoken boy that sat in front of her. Just thinking about the possibility made her heart skip a beat, her face flush once again. She had often dreamt of their first conversation, but it had never been like the one she had experienced a while ago.

"_Yugi," Hazuki's dream form appeared in her mind's eye, walking boldly up to the young man who sat at his desk. "My name is Hazuki."_

"_I was wondering when you would introduce yourself to me." Yugi chuckled as he stood from his seat, extending his hand to her in the customary motion, "You've been sitting behind me for two months and I didn't know your name."_

"_I'm sorry." She shook his hand "It's just that, I thought…" her voice trailed for a moment as she thought of the most delicate way to put her words, "I thought that your girlfriend might be offended if she saw me talking to you." Her face became redder as she took back her hand and glanced over his shoulder to the brunette sitting a few rows over._

"_My girlfriend?" he questioned for a moment, before following her gaze over to see Anzu who was waving at the two of them. "Oh, you mean Anzu?"_

"_That's right. I've seen the two of you together," Hazuki said with a small grin as she waved back to the brunette. "You really are quite the couple." She turned her chocolate gaze back to him, "I didn't know how she would react if I just started talking to you, so I sat back for a while trying to figure out what to do."_

"_Well, thank you for being considerate of her feelings," Yugi complimented quietly as he gazed down into her chocolate eyes, admiring the sunlight dancing in the irises. "But, she's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend." He smiled as he saw her face turning red once more._

_She could feel her heart leaping for joy inside of her chest, threatening to break through the skin and share her joy with the world if she didn't get it under control. "Well," her voice shook slightly as she placed a hand over her chest, "I'm glad to know that I won't be hurting anyone's feelings. I've wanted to talk to you for so long." She spoke quickly, her sentences almost running together as her gaze darted to the floor._

"_You know, I'm glad you came over to talk to me. I've wanted to ask you something for a very long time." He leaned against his desk as he spoke._

"_Oh!" She chuckled as she leaned against the desk behind her, staring into the gorgeous purple orbs that dominated his gentle face. "What's that?"_

"_Would you like to get dinner sometime?" A tinge of red crossed his cheeks at the mention of this. "Just the two of us?" _

_Hazuki felt her heart leap once more as she stared into the reddening face of this young man. Never before had she felt such happiness. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Of course Yugi! I would love to go out with you!" She cheered loudly as people around the room began to clap for the happy couple._

_She stared up into his deep purple eyes, silently wondering why she had been so afraid of speaking to him. Suddenly, his eyes began to shift from violet to blue as he wrapped his arms around her more tightly._

"_Yugi?" She stuttered, as his face began to morph, his air changing from its usual tri-color to a dark shade of brown. She struggled against his ever tightening grip, pounding against his back as she tried to free herself._

"_Yugi isn't here anymore." A cold voice replaced Yugi's usual warm tone. "You will never be able to get away from me…" he hissed as he threw her against the desk, pinning her arms above her head with one hand, using his free hand to undo his zipper._

_A lone tear slide from her black eyes as her mind wandered back to the many times they had been in this situation before. Sure, the sex had always been good, but he had never been one to force her to go through with the act._

_She cried a little as he ripped her underwear from her body, and forced her legs apart. It was just like the last time they had been together. Seto was a mad man, cruel and unyielding to what she had wanted then. He was positioning himself at her entrance, getting ready to push himself within her as she struggled desperately against his grasp, praying for some sort of escape._

A loud slapping noise made her sit bolt upright in her desk, her black eyes darting nervously around the room as she looked for the source of the sound. Loud snickers sounded throughout the room as she stared nervously up into her professor's deep brown eyes. "Glad to see you've come back to us, Hazuki," the professor said shortly as he glanced down at the note on her desk before picking it up.

"You are hot." He read it aloud with a sigh, causing the entire classroom to erupt in another fit of laughter as the professor threw the note away. "My, my Miss Hazuki, it seems you have a fan," he teased as he made his way back to the front of the room. "However, I don't allow note passing in my class. You and the person responsible for the note are going to be cleaning chalkboards today after school."

"But Professor," Hazuki said softly as she stood from her seat, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow, "I don't know where the note came from." She took a glance over at the panicking blonde who had sent the note her way. "It was on my desk…"

"I did it professor," Yugi interrupted her mid-sentence as he stood in front of her, "It was just a little note, and I didn't think you would notice." He took a small, apologetic bow as his best friend released a huge sigh from the opposite side of the room.

"Mr. Motou," the professor gasped as he made his way back to the front of the room, his black eyes widening as he stared at his once prized pupil. All laughter in the room stopped. "I am absolutely abhorred by your behavior today. Don't let this kind of thing ever happen again, have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Yugi answered softly as he bowed once more, "I can assure you that it won't happen again." The professor could do nothing but sigh as he turned back to the chalkboard and prepared to write another note.

Suddenly a shrill call filled the entire school building, followed by the sound of screeching chair legs against the tile floor. "Alright class! You have exactly one hour for lunch!" the professor called to his exiting students. "Anyone who is late will receive a week's worth of detention!" His dark eyes connected with Hazuki and he glared over the rims of his glasses at her. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," she replied softly as she darted from the room, running to her favorite lunch spot. She sighed heavily as she clutched her jacket closer around her as stepped out into the raging winds outside. Making her way to the farthest end of the school yard, she ducked behind one of the great trees and pulled her lunch from inside one of the pockets of her jacket.

'You are such an idiot,' she told herself over and over again as she munched on her sandwich. 'How could you just leave that note out on your desk for the entire world to see?' She asked herself the question repeatedly, feeling her face heat up once more as she remembered the chuckles of her classmates after the professor had read it aloud.

_She leaned against the trunk of the tree with a sigh, thankful that it provided her some protection from the wind. 'Maybe I made a mistake in coming back here,' she told herself as she closed her eyes, listening to the laughter of students near her. 'There is no way I'm going to get into college when my professor hates me.'_

_Her thoughts drifted back to when she had escaped from this town and made her way to America with her mother. Times had been much better then, though she still couldn't escape the night she had last spent with Seto. Tears clouded her view as she remembered the last night she had spent in America with her family._

_She had been trying to cope with the harsh reality of her situation for an entire year. The sounds of a screaming child had been enough to drive her crazy over the last few months, trying to escape his shrill cry every chance she got. Sneaking into her room when the child started wailing again, she began to rummage through the bottom drawer on her dresser, tossing clothes everywhere as she went._

_Finally, she came to the item she had been trying so desperately to find. Her blade gleamed brightly in the light that came from her bathroom as she made her way over to the tub. She slipped silently out of her pants and into the tub, still trying to block out the child's screams. Placing the sharpened edge of the blade to her already scarred flesh, she tore into it, allowing a trail of her own blood to creep down her leg and pool beneath her feet._

_She slid down into the tub, savoring the release she felt from the deep gash that was still pooling blood at her feet. Her mind drifted back to Seto making her wonder what she would have to do to release herself from the pain of his memory. _

_The child wailed again, this time, loud enough to make her clutch the sides of her head in agony, trying desperately to escape the high pitched sound. She looked down at the knife once again, as she placed it to her wrist, praying this way she could make her escape from the world that had harmed her so many times. _

_The feel of the blade searing into her wrists was almost indescribable. She was finally going to do it, to escape from the cruel world she had come into. Feeling herself growing weaker, she lay back in the tub and silently waited for death to come. She heard someone coming into the bathroom as she lay there and a woman's scream._

"Mind if I join you?" A soft voice startled her, causing her to jump slightly as she looked up into the amethyst eyes she had admired from afar for so long.

She shook her head in a 'no' pattern as she moved over slightly, allowing him to sit beside her. She brushed her choppy black hair behind her ears as she took another bite of her sandwich, waiting for him to say the first words.

"So, I don't think you got the chance to introduce yourself to me this morning," he said cheerily as he pulled a sandwich from his lunchbox.

She stared at him for a moment, trying to build up the courage to say something to him. "My name is Hazuki Ogino," she said softly as she sipped from her bottle of orange juice.

"Please to meet you, Hazuki." Yugi flashed a bright smile as he took her small hand within his own. She could feel her cheeks flushing slightly, so she turned from him, acting as if she were watching the leaves blowing in the wind.

They sat in silence for a long while, each of them munching on their respective lunches. "So," Yugi said softly, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "it seems we are going to be spending detention together today." There was a heavy sigh to his voice as he finished off his sandwich.

"You've never had a detention, have you?" she asked softly, turning her near black eyes to him, gazing into his saddened face.

"Nope, and wait till Gramps hears about this!" He chuckled loudly, sipping from his soda in an attempt to hide his shame. "He is going to be sooo mad!"

"It's really not that big of a deal, Yugi." She flashed a small smile as she placed her hand on his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "If you would like, you can tell your Grandfather that you were spending the afternoon with me. That way, you won't technically be lying, but your grandfather won't have to know."

"You know, I never thought about it that way." He gazed down at how her small hand barely covered the top of his own. Looking up into her eyes, he smiled. "Well, at least I get to spend the day with a nice person, rather than some jerk."

She chuckled at his response as she removed her hand, biting into the apple she had been saving for her dessert. "So tell me, Yugi," she paused for a moment, catching his attention once again, "why is it that you covered for your friend?"

Yugi sighed, and brushed some of his blonde bangs out of his face. "Well, sometimes Joey doesn't realize what he's doing." He spoke softly, glancing across the grounds to where his group of friends was standing. "Joey takes up for me all the time, it's the least I can do for him."

"That's really sweet, Yugi!" She grinned at him as she pulled herself off the ground, stretching herself against the tree.

"Now, can I ask you a question?" Yugi implored, as he pulled himself up as well, dusting off the back of his uniform pants.

"Sure." She tossed her apple core into the closet garbage can, pulling her large jacket closed as she walked.

"Why do you wear such large clothes?" Her breath caught in her chest when the question passed his lips. "It's obvious that you aren't that big." He watched her fumble with her zipper, trying desperately not to answer his question.

"Yugi, that's a very personal question," she said softly, turning away from him as she pulled the jacket around her, "I'm afraid you wouldn't understand."

"Ok, then forget I even asked," he spoke softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we should start heading back to class."

The rest of the day went as smoothly as possible, much more smoothly than any of the days since Hazuki had transferred schools. She anxiously awaited the final bell in her seat, legs writhing beneath her at the thought of being alone with Yugi. She couldn't believe how much of a crush she had developed on him in the short time she had known him. Now that they were on speaking terms, she wanted to be around him constantly. She knew that the more she could learn about him, the better she would be at approaching him in the future.

However, during the last class of the day, her thoughts were interrupted once again by the thoughts of her family. She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind as she instinctively stroked her wrists. The thoughts managed to push their way into her mind, along with the thoughts of Seto that had been lingering since her first daydream.

_She could still hear the shrill cry of her mother as she had found her in the tub that night, almost dead from blood loss. The way that the doctors had tried so desperately to save her life, suturing her every cut and assessing the wounds she had been inflicting over herself for the past few months. _

"_What the hell where you thinking?" her stepfather asked as he stepped into her hospital room, leering at her mother who sat weeping in the far corner beside her daughter's bed._

"_I couldn't stand to hear the baby crying anymore," she hissed, sitting straight up in her bed, "and I can't stand living here with you anymore either."_

"_Then why don't you get the fuck out?" he roared, causing her mother to cringe as she held little the child close to her chest, "It's not safe for you to be around the child any longer."_

"_Fine," she spat back, looking over at her sobbing mother, "I'll be out as soon as I'm released." She glanced over to the sleeping child in her mother's arms. "And I'm taking Tangi with me." _

The shrill calling of the final bell rang throughout the school once more, freeing her from her thoughts. Students flooded out into the hallway, bustling on their way home for the weekend as she rose from her seat, putting all of her books away. The professor stood at the entrance to the classroom, waving his students off before turning to face the remaining five.

"I'll be back with cleaning supplies momentarily. Do not leave," he instructed as he exited, slamming the sliding door behind him.

"Yug, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Jounouchi asked softly as he gazed over at the silent Hazuki, "I mean, no offense but, she doesn't seem like very much fun."

"Not to mention that you were the one who got him in trouble," Anzu growled at the blond as she massaged her temples.

"Don't worry about me you guys, I'll be just fine," he said softly as he winked at the blushing Hazuki who was fiddling with the zipper on her coat once more. "Hazuki is really a great person once you get to know her."

"Well, what do you want us to tell gramps when he asks us where you are?" Honda asked the shortest of the group, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Tell him I'm spending some time with a friend from school, I'll explain everything else to him once I get home." He chuckled, noticing the panicked look on Jounouchi's face.

"Well, I think we better get out of here before the professor comes back," Anzu said as she pushed the other two towards the door, "I guess we'll see you sometime this weekend Yugi!" She waved once to him before darting from the room, the other two members of their posse not too far behind.

"No running in the hallways!" The professor's voice echoed through the halls as he burst into the room, carrying two large buckets filled with soapy water. "Now, as per your punishment, you are to wash every board on the second floor until the detention bell rings for you to leave. If you finish that, you need to beat all of the chalk out of the erasers," he instructed as he placed the buckets on his desk, causing a bit to slosh over the side.

"Yes sir," Yugi said with a quick bow, Hazuki doing the same from across the room.

"If you should need me, I will be in my office." The teacher gathered the rest of his belongings and left.

The awkward silence flowed between the two once more as they stood on opposite sides of the room, each waiting for the other to make a move. Yugi sighed heavily and made his way over to one of the buckets, and pulled out a sponge, staring to clean the filthy board.

"Yugi, you don't have to do that you know," Hazuki said softly as she made her way over beside him, pushing her coat sleeves up before searching the water for another sponge. "It's my fault for leaving the note out on the desk."

"No, it was Jounouchi's fault for writing the note in the first place," he replied calmly as rinsed his sponge in the soapy water before cleaning another section of the board. "Besides I took the blame, so if anyone is to blame for my being here, it's me, NOT you." He grinned at his last statement as he blew some of the residual bubbles on his hand at her.

She giggled, flashing him a quick smile as she went back to washing her side of the board. "You know, Yugi, I never thought I would make any friends once I came back to school here," she whispered, wiping the board down quickly before going back to the bucket.

"Wait, back here?" he asked pausing mid wipe to look over at her. "You mean you went to school here before?"

She explained, splashing some more of the soapy water onto the filthy board. "I didn't go to school here, before. I was in private school, but I did live here the first fifteen years of my life. We moved to America after my freshman year of high school."

"Really?" He sat on the teacher's desk, his shock at this new revelation obvious on his face. "Why did you guys move all the way to America?"

She paused for a brief moment, scratching her stomach, "Oh, my mom got remarried to a businessman from California, so we lived there for a while," she answered with another bright smile as she took a seat on the desk beside him.

"What made you want to come back?" His purple eyes bored into her brown ones, almost as if they were trying to sneak a peek into the depths of her very soul.

"I didn't enjoy school over there….I was always ahead of everyone else." She turned her head away from him, hoping to hide the slight blush that was forming on her cheeks. "That and my stepfather and I didn't get along at all. So I saved up money from my summer job and moved back into our old house."

"Wow, that's really brave of you," Yugi whispered, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to face him.

"Really?" she asked, staring into his purple orbs once again. "Most people would call it idiotic." She could hear her stepfather's lecturing voice as she had exited their home.

"I think it's very brave. You were willing to get out of a situation that made you unhappy and raised the money to get you back here." He hopped off the desk and began washing the board once again. "Not to mention moving to a new school in your senior year. I couldn't imagine doing that."

"It's not that bad really…" She trailed off remembering how lonely she had been over the past month of living in Japan.

"You don't have to lie to me, Hazuki," Yugi replied, staring down at her from the stool he stood on, "I know it must have been lonely for you, not having any friends." He wiped his brow on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Well, I don't have to worry about that now, do I?" she asked with a smile as she began washing the opposite side of the board.

"No, I guess not." He chuckled as he too went back to cleaning.

The two continued to wash the board in a comfortable silence, until the shrill sound of a bell caused both to jump. "Well, I guess it's time to get home," She said as she picked up her pail of water and began to make her way out of the room.

"Hazuki, wait up!" Yugi called, trying to chase her down the hallway without spilling any of the contents of his buckets onto the floor. "Let me walk you home," he panted, trotting up beside her.

"Yugi, its ok I only live a couple of blocks from here. I'll be fine," she said as she continued down the hallway, not wanting him to go out of his way for her.

"I insist. Besides it's nearly dark outside…" He pointed out one of the many windows that lined the hallway. "I would feel much better if you let me accompany you to your house. Really, it's no trouble at all."

"I will be fine, Yugi," She turned from him once more, trying to hide her smiling face at the thought of him escorting her home. "But if it would honestly make you feel better, you are more than welcome to walk with me."

"So, do you live alone?" Yugi asked after pouring out their buckets and beginning to make their way through the school yard.

She paused for a moment, staring at the ground, "Yes, I live alone. But it's really not that bad." She spoke cheerily as they made their way out of the gate and down the sidewalk. "The only thing I have to pay for is utilities, so I can handle that. I don't have cable or internet though, so it can get rather boring."

"Well, you'll just have to come over and hang out with the rest of us sometime," he offered, admiring the way her short black hair bounced as she walked. "I can introduce you to the rest of the group. I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"Especially the blond one," she replied softly, blushing at the memory of the note he had written her. This thought made her instinctively pull her large jacket closer around her, for fear that she was showing her large chest once again.

"Don't worry, Jounouchi is like that with everyone," Yugi said massaging his temples slightly at the thought of his best friend's prank. "You'll just have to get used to it. It took me a while, too."

"I would like that." They rounded a corner, coming to a stop in front of a small white house. "Well, this is my place," she announced pointing up the steps towards it. "Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea?" She silently hoped that he would say yes so she learn more about him and his friends.

"I would love to," Yugi started, making her stomach cut involuntary flips at the thought of him coming into her home, "but I can't…I have to get back to my house. I'm sure grandpa is worried sick about me and is wondering when I am coming home."

Her heart sank at his explanation. She had secretly wished to speak to him for over a month now, and now that they were, she didn't want him to stop.

"But, if you ever need me or you ever get lonely, don't hesitate to call." He scribbled his number on a scrap piece of paper he found in his pocket. "Or you can just stop by the game shop just down the street. Ask the older gentleman there for me."

"I may just have to do that, Yugi," she said with a smile as she pushed the number in her pocket. "Tell your grandfather I'm sorry for making you late getting home."

"Don't worry, he'll understand," Yugi said with a bright smile as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a friendly hug, feeling his face heat up at his sudden outburst. "I'll see you tomorrow at school alright?"

"Ok, have a good night," she stuttered, trying to hide her blush from him as they broke apart. She stared after him as he walked away, feeling her heart beating faster as she remember the embraced they had shared only a moment before.

The next few moments were like a dream as she stumbled up the steps to her home, fumbling with her keys for a few moments. Finally she entered her home, closing the door behind her and propping herself against it. She held her trembling hands to her chest and closed her eyes, trying desperately to calm herself down after that experience.

"I was wondering when you would get home," a voice called from across the dark room, making her instinctively pull out her small pocket knife and hold it behind her back.

"Who's there?" she asked forcefully, trying to prove to the intruder that she was not afraid of his presence. "Why don't you step out from the shadows and show yourself you coward?" Her grip tightened on her blade as she prepared for his attack.

"If you would turn on the light, you may be able to see," he retorted, his cold voice almost immediately registering in her mind as she made her way towards the light.

As soon as her eyes had adjusted to the bright light that flooded the room, she dropped her blade on the floor beside her. Shocked to see that man sitting in her favorite arm chair, his legs crossed as if he had been waiting for her to get home for hours.

"Seto…" she whispered as she stepped closer to him. Images of their writing bodies played out in her mind, reminding her of their last encounter.

"Hazuki." He rose from his seat and making his way closer to her, "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out that you were here?" He stared down at her with his famous icy blue eyes.

'I'd hoped you wouldn't…' she thought to herself as another memory of him holding her close to his sweaty body filled her mind, making her tremble slightly.

"How did you get in?" She questioned, her voice trembling as she tried to hide how terrified she was that he had made his way into her home. "Don't you know that I could have you arrested for breaking and entering?"

"Not when I had a spare key made from mine long ago." He smirked, holding up the golden key to her eye level. "You didn't think I would make an extra?"

She snatched the trinket from his grasp, forcing it into her pocket. "I didn't think you would keep it this long! How did you know I made it back into town?" she asked, turning from him and making her way into the kitchen.

"Mokuba saw you at the school today, he's a freshman there," Seto explained pulling out one of the chairs and sitting down. "Though, he wasn't sure it was you, seeing as how you chopped off all your hair since the last time we saw you." His lip curled in disgust as he motioned towards her choppy black hair.

"It's my hair, Seto!" She glared at him as she slammed the refrigerator door shut."And my life. I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

"Well, I don't think you should waste your life on that pathetic excuse for a human being…Yugi Motou." He hissed out Yugi's name, trembling at the mere thought of he and Hazuki ever being together in the ways that they had been together.

"And just what do you mean by pathetic excuse for a human being?" she spat, slamming her soda can down on the table, causing it to shake slightly. "Yugi is much more of a person than you will ever be, you bastard."

Her words tore like a knife, piercing to the very depths of his cold heart. The girl, who had always been there for him, even before he was adopted by the millionaire Kaiba, was now basically spitting in his face. He leaned across the table and grasped her shirt collar firmly, pulling her across to him. She trembled against his strong grasp looking down at the floor. He growled, using his hand to force her face back to his, blue eyes staring in to her chocolate brown ones.

"I'm glad you think that, Hazuki, but you know as well as I do that you will never be able to get away from the memories of us. No matter where you go, or who you date…" He growled, his bright blue eyes narrowing as he watched her every movement.

"I still don't think it's any of your fucking business…" She pushed herself away from him and making her way out of the kitchen. She pointed towards the front door. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He growled lowly, pushing her against the door and forcing his mouth on top of hers.

She struggled against the weight of his mouth on top of hers, his tongue prying at her lips, trying to make his way in. She pounded hard on his back, refusing to give in to her animal instincts and allow him to take her as he had so many times before. However, it wasn't long before the feel of his body pressed against hers was enough to make her succumb to his rough kiss.

His tongue seized the opportunity and plunged deeply into her mouth, savoring the familiar taste while exploring every inch. She whimpered at the sudden entrance, and pushed herself closer to him, using her nails to scratch his back as he continued his onslaught. She could feel him shuddering on top of her, the hard bulge that was steadily growing in his pants, pressing up against her inner thigh, assuring her that he knew exactly what he wanted.

She moaned as he tried to push deeper within her mouth, his hands wandering down from her pinned arms to her full breasts, which were still hidden by the large jacket. However, she took him by surprise as she forced herself into his mouth, smirking as the two of their tongues fought for dominance within the space between their mouths.

Finally, after minutes of struggling they broke apart, causing her to whimper at the sudden withdrawal of warmth. "Are you sure you want me to leave?" he whispered huskily to her as he used one finger to trace the inside of her thigh, making her push towards him, begging for more.

She stared at him, panting heavily as she tried to recover from the last episode. A smirk crossed her lips as she reached behind her, locking the front door with her left hand. "Stay with me, Seto," she whispered as her hands snaked up from her sides around his neck.

That was all the incentive he need as he scooped her up and headed for the bedroom, her head resting against his chest as he went. Kicking her door open, he placed her on the ground and went in for another kiss, this time, fooling with the zipper to her jacket as he did.

She shuddered at the feel of his hands unzipping her thick ski jacket and wandering inside, to grasp one of her breasts. Whimpering in his mouth, she pushed herself against him, wanting more from his hands than just one simple squeeze.

He smirked against her mouth and parted from her, leaving her scowling, staring up at him. Sliding the jacket off her, he exposed the tank that she had been wearing underneath, one that was very form fitting and showed just how large her chest was. He leaned down to her once again, only this time burying himself within the crook of her neck, desperately searching for the one spot that had always set her on fire before. Pushing the tank strap from her shoulder, he used his incisor to trace a thin line from her shoulder blade to the crook of her neck, while her fingers tangled themselves in his auburn hair.

Suddenly, her entire body seized and she let out a loud groan. Before she could compose herself he was gnawing at the spot, making her collapse into his arms as she pushed his face deeper into the spot, pleading with him to give her more. His arms laced around her back and quickly undid her bra through her shirt, making her shudder even more.

He pulled away from her neck, admiring the bright red spot that he had just left there as he pushed her back towards the bed. He ripped her tank off and tossed her bra to the side before burying himself in the valley between her two enormous breasts making her giggle just a bit.

"That always was your favorite place to be," she chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair once again, giggling at the feel of him nuzzling between her breasts.

Leaning up, he tossed his own shirt to the side and removed his trousers. He smirked at her comment before using his tongue to trace circles around her left breast, slowly inching his way closer to the top, where her nipple stood erect, ready to greet his greedy mouth.

Her breath quickened as he came within reach of her hardened nipple, making her whine, pushing his head towards the peak in hopes that he would take it within his mouth.

He lifted his head above it, staring down at the hardened nub, before leaning down and gently kissing the top, feeling her writhing beneath him. His tongue slithered out of his mouth and wrapped around the swollen apex, making her squirm once again, gasping for breath as she pushed his head further into her breast.

She squirmed beneath him, gasping for breath as his right hand snaked up her side, the fingers dancing along the delicate flesh of her stomach as they went.

He made his way up her from her narrow waist, enjoying the feel of her feather soft skin as he brushed against her right globe. He began kneading it, enjoying the way her body violently shuddered at his rough touch. A sudden tightness in his chest brought him back to reality and the business at hand.

She rocked her hips against his ever hardening manhood as he continued his assault on her exposed mounds. She gasped as he used his free hand to rip her school skirt off of her, as well as her lacy underwear.

He immediately paused in his motions, drawing in a ragged breath as he looked down upon the now naked Hazuki. He ran a hand down her side once again, making her shudder in anticipation, her body silently crying out for him.

She blushed seeing his icy blue eyes continuing to examine every inch of her body. What the hell was she doing? Why would she ever consider letting this man who had hurt her so bad in the past, touch her in the same manner he once had? It was then she felt him slide into her, causing her body to shudder uncontrollably as he began his moderate rhythm.

"Because it feels so damn good!" she whispered harshly as she stared up at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Tilting her head back and letting out a harsh moan, she enjoyed the feel of his thrusts within her, bucking her hips against him, signaling that she wanted more.

He growled as he pushed her knees up against her chest, using them to steady himself as he made his way deeper into her. Sweat bursting forth from his every pore as he quickened his pace, wanting to push himself, and his lover, over the edge.

She cried out at his sudden change of position, her nails digging in his back as he pounded harder against her, faster than he had before. She rocked faster still with him, a tingling sensation trailing from her core, making her shudder once again. Her abdomen clenched as she buried herself within the nape of his neck, letting out a cry of ecstasy as she made it over the precipice.

He brushed her away, making her flop back onto the bed in front of him. After what seemed like hours of pushing himself within her, he tensed. He emitted a low growl as he shot his seed within her, his entire body shuddering as he collapsed on top of her.

The two of them lay there for what seemed like years, panting in tandem with one another. She gently stroked his back with her nails, while using her free hand to push some of his matted auburn hair out of his sight. She giggled as he shuddered against her hand, his body on fire to every touch she was giving him.

Suddenly, he withdrew from her and made his way over to where his clothes lay on the floor. She cried out for him, wrapping herself in the spare blanket she kept at the foot of the bed as she watched him dressed.

He turned to look back at her after finishing his routine, brushing his hair to make it reform to its usual style. His bright blue eyes traced over her figure once more before he exited the room, without saying a word.

The sound of the front door slamming behind him soon echoed throughout the house, sending her into a sobbing fit. How could she have let him get to her once again? She forced her face into her pillow, soaking it thoroughly with her tears as she pummeled her bed with her fists. She buried herself deeper within her pillow, pulling her knees up to her chest as she sobbed harder against it.

She sat bolt upright after a few moments, her tear stained face flooded with a look of panic. "Tangi…" she whispered as she began rushing around the room, throwing clothes on herself before dashing madly out the door, sprinting towards a home just on the end of her street.

She knocked loudly on the door, hearing a child's giggle as an elderly lady answered the door. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Kamiya…" she said with a quick bow, "I got put in detention again for being late…"

"It's ok Hazuki, little Tangi was as well behaved as ever! I take it I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" She said, as she ruffled the small boy's dark hair and handed him to Hazuki, who gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"Of course you'll see us tomorrow." She forced a smile as she wiped some of her drying tears onto one of the child's blankets. "I'll see you when you pick him up."

She made her way down the stoop, clutching her son tightly against her as she began to cry once again. The child look back towards his mother, eyes filled with concern over why she was crying as she made her way onto the transit bus that was taking on passengers just down the street.

"Tangi," Hazuki whispered, causing the child's bright blue eyes to widen at the sound of his name, as he leaned against her. "Would you like to go for a little trip?" she asked, forcing a small giggle as she ruffled his hair.

The child fought against his sleepiness for a long while; drifting in and out until finally he fell asleep, curled up in Hazuki's arms. She smiled down at the sleeping boy before gently making her way off the bus once they had reached their destination. She stared up at the large skyscraper that had become the newest office building for the illustrious Kaiba Corp. Feeling her heart sank, she adjusted the child's diaper bag on her shoulder before entering through the front entrance, surprising the guard stationed at the front desk.

"Ms Ogino?" the guard said as he made his way around the desk. "I'm sorry ma'am, but Mr. Kaiba isn't it, he had some very important business to attend to at his home." He admired the sleeping child in her arms.

"Don't worry, Tao," she whispered, placing her index finger to his mouth, reminding him to be extra quiet. "We won't be up there long, I just need to put something in his office." She gave a small smile before making her way towards the elevator. "I'll take the back exit. That way you won't have to worry about my being seen."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a small salute, making his way back to his desk, "Good to see you, Ms. Ogino, I hope you are taking good care of yourself."

She began to sob silently once more, tears streaming down her face as she cradled the child closer to her shaking body. The signal that she had reached the top floor of the office building chimed through the metallic elevator as she stepped out into the vast space that was Kaiba's office.

She admired the view of the city from the large windows behind his desk as she worked her around the office. Placing the sleeping child on the couch and covering him with one of his spare blankets began sizing up the office, noticing a ceiling fan just above his desk. She scribbled a quick note onto a piece of paper on the table beside the couch and tucked it into the boy's grasp.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks once more as she leaned in and kissed the sleeping child on his forehead before making her way over to his computer desk. She removed some of the thicker cables from the back of the computer and doubled them over, tossing one end over the ceiling fan before cinching a double knot to hold it there.

Then, slipping the opposite end of the cord around her neck and cinching it tightly she looked once more over to the sleeping child, who was clutching the note she had given him desperately to his face. She let out a loud sob as the child stirred once before settling back down.

"Say hello to your father for me," She whispered, one last tear falling from her eye as she leapt from the desk, the cord pulling at her neck as she hung from the fan. The world growing ever darker as she stared at her child, wondering if Seto Kaiba could ever love him, or if he would have to suffer the same fate as his mother sooner or later.


End file.
